the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Solona Amell
Warden-Commander, Arlessa, Cranky Overview Physical Appearance Short, wavy greying red hair, dark green eyes. Personality Sarcastic, sassy, and too old to put up with your shit. Biography History Taken to the Fereldan Circle at a young age, Solona grew up not really knowing her family until a strange letter arrived for her one day. It was from her second cousin, someone named Marian. It began a series of trading letters back and forth, a look at the outside world. Solona guarded these letters as more precious than gold. Her closest friends in the Circle were Jowan and Anders. Though the two strongly disliked eachother, they were constant companions to her. Solona did have a small crush on a certain Templar for a few years, but he was unwilling to look beyond her status as a mage to really get to know her personally. This had a lasting effect on her self-esteem since it seemed any person she was interested in was not attracted to her. Solona completed her Harrowing on the eve of her 18th birthday, earning the title of Mage. However, it was helping her friend, Jowan that nearly had her made Tranquil until Duncan stepped in and asked her to join the Grey Wardens. She quickly befriended Alistair, the other Grey Warden, it was his easy acceptance of her magic and his ability to make her laugh that endeared him to her. After Ostagar Solona was dependent on his knowledge of Ferelden since she possessed a purely academic learning of other cultures and people. She and Alistair continue to be Wardens together, and he eventually proposes marriage. They wed at the Kirkwall Chantry with Marian Hawke and Fenris as witnesses. Solona leaves in search of a Cure for the Taint, even though Anders had already broken the news that she would never be able to bear children due to damage done to her body already. It was heartbreaking news, but only encouraged her to increase her efforts so that other Wardens could possibly have the option in the future. After Alistair's passing in the Fade, she traveled less, staying close to Kirkwall and her nieces, Camilla and Helena Hawke. Both girls came into their magic at a young age, and Solona was instrumental in their instruction. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Alistair: '''Solona was quick to see the pain he hid under humor, but his non-judgemental attitude towards her magic had Solona thinking that maybe he just needed a friend who wouldnt shove him aside for someone. She needed to not feel like a monster, and he needed to not feel alone. That friendship quickly blossomed into infatuation before turning into love. Even after she discovered he was in line for the Ferelden throne, Solona always made sure to ask him what he wanted to do with his life. They eventually married in 9:34 Dragon while visiting Marian Hawke in Kirkwall. '''Anders: Solona and Anders met when he was brought to the Circle. The first few months she simply watched him as he refused to engage with anyone until she decided that she would befriend him. They became fast friends and briefly lovers for a time, but their own desires and personalities made it clear that neither carried that kind of love for the other. They stayed friends and she was instrumental in bringing Anders into the Wardens, a decision she still doesnt know was wise or not, given his actions in Kirkwall. She took him Weisshaupt after passing judgement, decreeing that Anders would spend out his days doing what he did best, being a Healer. He also aided Solona in her research for the Cure. Miscellaneous Solona is terrified of needles. When Zevran offered to pierce her ears, she ran and hid in the trees and refused to come down until he tossed the needle into the river.Category:NPC Category:Warden Category:Mage